Antennas, typically being parabolic, for receiving satellite transmissions such as domestic television broadcast signals are now common and wide-spread. However, signal quality is impaired due to precipitation accumulating on the signal receiving surface of the dish. Often, such precipitation is snow, but hail and even rain do affect signal quality.
Similarly, the feed unit of an antenna is also subject to accumulation of precipitation which can adversely affect performance.
The present patent application seeks to provide a solution to these problems.